


Into Darkness

by AkaiRealms



Category: FeralRealms
Genre: 16 percent chance of smut, Building relationships as it grows, Fighting, More characters to be added, Possibly get very gory and violent, Wars n shit will probably occur, Will probably be really big, hahah sucks for you, maybe kissing and fluff in later chapters??, takes place in modern times but doesnt have modern technology and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiRealms/pseuds/AkaiRealms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boring stuff, ya know?<br/> </p>
<p>#Lifeproblems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno where this is heading to and I have no idea what the plot is  
> its probably gonna be hell over here
> 
> So this takes place mostly in Blackspore, home of Blackpaw Wolf Pack, lead by Alex Realms
> 
> Read more here if you want or whatever http://feralrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Blackpaw_Wolf_Pack

Akai calmly walked along the marshy ground, her shadow's silhouette moving across the weeping willows, boots sinking into the mud and trudging back out. She sighed and looked at the position of the moon in the sky, deciphering what time it appeared to be. The short-haired female slowly trudged her way back to the camp, where everyone else was positioned for now. Alex stared at the line of soldiers, his red eyes sweeping the formation. He took a breath and explained what this line's purpose was and then called out another formation as the group of soldiers quickly went into a triangle formation. Akai entered the camp, where she had spotted her father giving the recruits a training session. She smiled, recalling those faint memories when she was a recruit, training as hard as she could to impress the others. The young harbinger turned her gaze the group of beings she usually bantered with, and padded over to the warm fire they were huddled around, faintly hearing voices. Must be telling stores again, the black haired girl thought as she sat down to the medic she usually was interested in so much, catching in on their conversations.

 

A wild purple haired man trudged across what seemed to be a cave floor, with the occasional purple crystal sticking out of them, glaring at what looked like a small group of people, most of them with cat tails. Purple cat tails. He only spoke in long intervals, discussing plans on what sounded like something big. Not just big, but huge. Purple haze collected in the cave they were stationed at, along with large runes with violet crystals jutting out of the walls. There wasn't a lot to see there in that cave, and wasn't very appealing at all. It was empty for the most part, though. Not a lot of beings knew what they were talking about, but they soon will know.

 

Scourge had noticed a few moments after Akai had took her seat next to her by a fire that was strangely blue and not orange. "Hey, Scourge." Akai had smiled at him as she continued to banter with the small group of people, mostly made up of higher ranks. "Oh, Balto, I'd like to report that the entrance and boundaries are clear, no trespassers. For now, at least." She muttered the last part, but directly spoke to the blue haired boy, which was looking at her with eyes that asked her about the patrol. Balto, the blue haired boy, also known as Akai's older sibling, nodded and continued to tell stories of war, and bloodshed. Akai sat quietly next to the black haired medic, listening to her elder brother's stories, even if she had heard them plenty of times before. She glanced back up at their red moon, which always seemed to be up, even in day, noticing it was getting later, and she was growing tired. The casual banter soon turned into the occasional mutter, as it seemed to get even quieter. The red eyed female got up and brushed the dirt off her slightly torn, but well-made jeans, as she walked into the guild house with the group, watching the group of recruits slowly padding behind them.

Akai said a couple good nights to pack members as she trotted off to her room, which was spacier than regular members of the guild. She trudged tiredly up to her drawer and withdrew a loose pair of cotton pants, and a night shirt, as she slipped off her top and jeans, dressing in her night clothing. The female had soon sat on her bed flipping through what seemed to be a book by Steven King (yoo best author ever), smirking at a line that read "I want to know her... intimately." 

She sighed as she closed the book and set it on a table next to her moderately large bed, staring up at her grey ceiling for a few minutes, letting out a deep breath. The raven haired girl rolled to her side, glancing at the other side of her bed as she shut her red, fire-like eyes as her clock struck 1 am.

 

The wild haired man laughed maniacally as he discussed things with his small legion in front of him, "We will soon build our forces, and strike" He stated arrogantly (yeah thats right he an ass) with a proud gaze set on the purple coloured legion. "They will fall" He spoke as the purple mist engulfed everything.


	2. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are strange things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter was uber sucky so hopefully this will make up??
> 
> im a horrible writer pfft
> 
> apologies that these are so short  
> god damn writers block is getting on my nerves

Blood spilled in all directions, painting the grass as if it were its canvas of death. Screams shattered the barriers of sound as they clashed. The female choked out blood, laying against a tree, viewing the colours that flushed the plains, seeing black spots form in the edges of her vision. She saw the many bodies that blanketed the red ground, all she felt was death. The ravenette spit up more blood, as she looked down at her chest, looking at the many gashes and holes made by weapons of war. Glancing to the side to see her fallen comrades, as she muttered her apologies while tears filled her eyes. Blinking to get rid of the tears, turning her head back to the battle, looking at the black-haired male slashing at another man annoyingly purple hair, as she silently said "It's been a long, brutal ride, hasn't it." As blackness filled her vision.

 

Akai shot up from her bed, covered in cold sweat. "It's one of those dreams again.. Damn." She growled. Akai glanced at her small clock on her nightstand as she swore "Shit, I'm going to late for sparring." She strode down the halls as she was in uniform, as she passed through the large meeting room, exiting the large base. 

 

"Sorry" Akai huffed as she took her seat next to the blue haired female, Ladilia, in the rings while she watched the two dark coloured canines snap their jaws at each other in precise timing. Soon enough, the male ravenette spoke loudly, over the snarls of the two sparring wolves, "That will be enough for you two" He bellowed as the two wolves shifted to a human form, taking their seats. "Next match will be Akai against Moon." As he spoke the two females stepped from their spots to the middle of the ring, shifting to their wolf side, getting their battle stances. The large man took a breath in and shouted "Let the match begin!" The two females lunged at each other as Akai raked her claws across moons side, causing Moon to dash to the left, scarring her flesh, while she flipped around, trying to snap her jaws around Akai's neck. Akai ducked, getting her neck grazed, as her head ducked under Moon's jaws, she bucked her head up, making brutal contact into her chin. Moon yelped as she twisted herself over and under Akai's head, clamping her jaws onto the jet black's leg jerking it to the side, causing Akai to lose footing as blood seeped out from her leg. Akai slammed the underside of her head onto the top of Moon's head, causing her to lose grip, as Akai slammed into her side, pummeling the white wolf into the hard ground, pushing a paw onto her neck so she couldn't turn over. The black haired man raised his hand and shouted "That is enough for now, good work you two." Akai released her grip on the white canine, shifting back to human, taking her seat next to Ladilia for the next few hours.

 

Akai slowly padded through the willows, breathing in the cool air as the dirt seeped through her feet. The ravenette huffed as she noticed the blue haired male behind her. "Do you need anything, Balto?" She turned her head in her brother's direction. "I noticed you were more tense than usual today, I wanted to know if anything was wrong." Akai made a sour face at her brother's concern for her "I'm fine, everything is okay. You can leave me now." Her brother cleared his throat as Akai sighed "It was one of those dreams again." She muttered, looking out at the lake at the far left of her. "I need you to tell everything you saw and heard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding this chapter sucks too
> 
> I'll try to update at least once a week  
> even if nobody reads this crap heh

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and update this fic as often as possible hehahehh
> 
> but this is basically how i view the pack in some ways
> 
> so basically its my headcannons woooo
> 
>  
> 
> my fics are always short as hell so


End file.
